Shadow
by 98Rikeyy
Summary: tetaplah menjadi seorang Min Yoongi yang selalu hangat. yang senyumnya selalu mampu membuat seorang Park Jimin membeku di tempat.


Shadow.

**BTS.** Park Jimin. Min Yoongi.

_Oneshoot._ **Boy's Love.**

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum saat mendengar suara kunci yang membentur kenop pintu, dan tak lama setelahnya pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Yoongi yang terlihat lelah dengan dua kantung belanjaan di masing-masing tangannya.

Melihat wajah lucu Yoongi mengkerut lucu membuat Jimin menggeleng pelan.

Yoongi menutup kembali pintu apartemen dengan sebelah kakinya lalu berjalan ke dapur dengan lesu dan menempatkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan.

Jimin kembali mengulas senyum saat memperhatikan Yoongi dari sofa, fokusnya kembali pada rekaman di televisi yang menampilkan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang tertawa di sana.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi selalu meninggalkan televisinya dalam keadaannya menyala tetapi hanya rekaman dirinya dan Jimin yang selalu terputar.

.

Dahi Jimin mengkerut saat mendengar erangan dan suara benda pecah dari dapur.

Ia segera berlari menuju pintu dapur, dan melihat Yoongi meringis sambil merunduk untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan mangkuk.

Jimin bersandar pada daun pintu dan memandang Yoongi dengan khawatir.

Sebenarnya, Yoongi itu sangat ceroboh.

Jimin takut Yoongi akan melukai dirinya sen–

.

"_Aw_!"

Kedua mata Jimin membola ketika melihat cairan merah menetes dari jari Yoongi dan jatuh tepat diatas lantai dapur apartemen.

–_baru juga dibilang_.

Pecahan mangkuk itu melukai ibu jari Yoongi.

.

Jimin hanya hanya menghela nafas dan terdiam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Menatap jemari Yoongi yang berdarah.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan memandang punggung sempit Yoongi yang bergerak lesu saat mengaduk sup di dalam panci.

Sepertinya, hari ini Yoongi sangat lelah. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memucat dan pemuda itu tak bersemangat.

Yah, meskipun Yoongi memang kelihatan selalu tak bersemangat _'sih_.

Ketika Yoongi selesai mengaduk sup dan mematikan kompor, Jimin tersentak dan memandang meja makan yang terdapat mangkuk kecil berisi nasi, sepiring kecil kimchi, sumpit, dan sendok.

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang baru saja meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup diatas meja dengan lunglai, wajah manis Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil.

Hm.

Sepertinya Yoongi akan makan banyak kali ini.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali memperhatikan Yoongi yang melilitkan plester luka pada ibu jarinya, dengan segera tangannya membawa satu mangkuk besar ice cream strawberry dengan berbagai toping sebagai pencuci mulut.

Yoongi duduk di sofa, menyilakan kedua kakinya dan memasukkan sesendok besar ice cream ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

Jimin ikut duduk disamping Yoongi, memandang wajah Yoongi yang meringis ketika merasakan ngilu di giginya karna dinginnya ice cream.

Jimin terkekeh.

Maniknya teralih kembali pada televisi yang sedang menampilkan dirinya sedang melambai ke arah camera dan tersenyum tulus lalu mengangkat _toga_-nya tinggi dengan baju kebesaran khas mahasiswa yang baru di wisuda.

Ah, itu saat wisuda Jimin setahun yang lalu.

.

Jimin ingat bagaimana Yoongi berlari kearahnya dengan senyuman paling cantik yang ditampilkan kekasihnya itu.

Oh, sukses saja membuat Jimin terpaku dan berdebar karena senyuman Yoongi.

Ah~ lucu sekali wajah Yoongi saat sedang tersenyum.

Yoongi menubruk dada Jimin hingga mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Yoongi menindihnya, Yoongi tertawa kecil, lalu berteriak selamat atas kelulusan Jimin dengan nilai nyaris sempurna.

Jimin tertawa karna tingkah kekasihnya itu, punggungnya terasa nyeri karena membentur lantai.

Lengan Jimin terangkat untuk mengusap poni Yoongi, dan mengecup ujung hidung mungil Yoongi dan tertawa bersamanya.

Angin musim semi yang berhembus saat Jimin di wisuda menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaannya kala itu.

Bahagia karna ia dapat lulus dengan nilai sempurna...

Bahagia karna Yoongi tertawa lucu saat Jungkook mengarahkan camera ke arah mereka..

Dan bahagia karna Jimin memiliki seorang Min Yoongi.

Dan dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya, Jimin tak pernah henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karna telah mempertemukannya dengan Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi melahap satu sendok ice cream terakhirnya, menaruh Mangkuk kotor bekas ice cream itu dilantai.

Membuat pipi putihnya menggembung lucu karna Yoongi menyendokkan ice cream terlalu banyak.

Ckck Jimin jadi gemas 'kan.

Yoongi mengubah posisinya, memeluk kedua kaki dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Jimin langsung menoleh pada kekasihnya itu karna pegerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Sekarang rekaman video itu sedang memutar Jimin yang sedang men-_setting_ gitar di salah satu kursi halaman belakang rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi mencemooh Jimin yang tersenyum aneh dengan gitar ditangannya, –meskipun Yoongi tak terlihat karna ia yang memegang camera. Yoongi berteriak heboh karna baru kali ini Jimin memegang alat musik dihadapannya.

Jimin mulai memetik gitar dan menyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head__  
><em>_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you__  
><em>_Wake up every morning with you in my bed__  
><em>_That's precisely what I plan to do_

Jimin tersenyum disana, dan suara kekehan terdengar dari Yoongi.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right__  
><em>_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life__  
><em>_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush__  
><em>_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

Kedua sudut bibit Jimin terangkat, deretan giginya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Petikan gitar yang indah memenuhi udara di sore hari itu.

Dan kali ini tak terdengar suara kekehan Yoongi.

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"__  
><em>_I swear that I will mean it__  
><em>_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

Suara petikan gitar Jimin berhenti, pemuda itu meletekkan gitarnya di samping kursi.

Lengan Jimin merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna hitam dengan ukiran hanja yang ditunjukkanya di depan camera.

**Park Yoongi**.

Hanja yang terukir di cincin itu.

Dan suara tawa kembali memenuhi video rekaman tersebut.

"SARANGHAE!"

Teriakan Jimin tadi menutup akhir video tersebut.

.

.

Mengadah, Yoongi menatap layar televisi yang sekarang menghitam.

Rekaman videonya telah habis, Yoongi mengerang dan segera bangkit dari sofa untuk segera beristirahat karena jam dindingnya sudah menunjukan pukul sebelah malam.

Besok Yoongi harus kembali bekerja lagi.

Hah.

Hidup yang melalahkan.

.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi_-hyung_."

Jimin bergumam, masih menatap lurus televisi.

Ia meremas gugup tangannya sendiri saat mengucapkan sederet kalimat barusan.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi terdiam saat mendengar suara.

Membiarkan sebaris frasa itu ditelan oleh heningnya ruang televisi, dinginnya malam membelai tengkuknya dengan lembut.

Yoongi menghela nafas.

Kakinya seakan terpaku dilantai, tak bisa melangkah kedepan ataupun mundur ke belakang. Ia stuck di sana.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Yoongi berdiam diri di ambang pintu kamar.

.

.

Pagi hari.

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan pandangan khawatir, wajah Yoongi semakin pucat dan sejak tadi kekasihnya itu tak berhenti bersin.

Karena inilah Jimin benci jika ia meninggalkan Yoongi untuk tinggal seorang diri di apartemen.

_Tingtong._

Suara bel menggema, memecah keheningan saat Yoongi sedang termenung memandangi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Yoongi tersenyum, ia segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

.

Terlihat Jung Hoseok di sana.

Senyum cemerlangnya yang menawan membuat Yoongi tersenyum lucu dan tanpa ragu memeluk pria itu.

Hoseok balas memeluk Yoongi dengan hati-hati, dahinya menyerit heran.

Pria bermarga Jung itu memarahi karna suhu tubuh Yoongi menghangat dan wajahnya memucat, Yoongi pasti demam.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh karenanya, ia menarik Hoseok keluar apartemen dan segera mengunci pintunya.

.

Menyisakan Jimin yang tersenyum lembut menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup tersebut.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Setengah tahun lalu.

Jimin terdiagnosa kanker, ia harus menjalani serangkaian macam pengobatan dan perawatan di rumah sakit.

Pernyataan dokter membuat hati Yoongi seperti teriris, hari demi harinya dihabiskan untuk menemani Jimin di kamar rawat untuk membuat kekasihnya itu bersemangat dan mampu melawan ganasnya kanker dalam tubuhnya.

Bahkan Yoongi tak kuasa mehan tangis saat mendengar setiap Jeritan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin saat obat sialan itu bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya, Yoongi menggengam erat tangan Jimin sambil menangis.

Ketika dirasa Jimin sudah tenang, Yoongi mengusap wajah Jimin yang basah karena keringat dengan handuk. Yoongi segera melipat kedua tangannya di sisi ranjang Jimin dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

Yoongi menangis dalam diam.

.

Pagi ini Jimin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, cairan hijau menjijikan itu memenuhi ember yang sengaja disediakan di samping ranjang Jimin.

Yoongi memijat tengkuk Jimin dengan sayang, mengusap sudut bibir Jimin yang terkena cairan itu lalu membantu Jimin untuk kembali berbaring.

Setiap harinya Yoongi merawat Jimin dengan penuh perhatian.

Mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama bahkan ketika Jimin sudah di ambang batas rasa sakitnya melawan kanker yang ia derita.

.

Tak sampai sepuluh hari berlalu, Jimin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Membuat Yoongi ketakutan dan kaget setengah mati.

Yoongi menangis dalam pelukan Park Jiyeon –kakak Jimin yang juga teman satu angkatannya, Yoongi berteriak histeris dan memaksa masuk kedalam ruang rawat Jimin yang saat itu tengah ramai oleh dokter dan para perawat.

Jiyeon hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Yoongi erat.

Membiarkan kesedihan Yoongi melebur bersama dengan liquid hangat yang mengaliri pipinya dengan deras.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Yoongi duduk di ujung ranjangnya, membaca sederet kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas lecek berwarna kuning.

"Dasar bocah..." gumam Yoongi pelan sambil tersenyum,

.

.

.

"–aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

**_Kepada Min Yoongi, kekasih si tampan Park Jimin._**

_Yoongi-hyung,__  
><em>_tersenyumlah walau aku sudah tidak di sisimu lagi.__  
><em>_tertawalah walau bukan aku yang membuatmu tertawa.__  
><em>_tetaplah menjadi seorang Min Yoongi yang selalu hangat.__  
><em>_yang senyumnya selalu mampu membuat seorang Park Jimin membeku di tempat._

_Sejauh ini, kamu masih menjadi yang paling penting dari siapapun.__  
><em>_kamu yang spesial.__  
><em>_kamu masih menjadi orang yang aku cari.__  
><em>_dan orang yang paling aku tunggu._

_Bukan tanpa alasan aku menulis surat ini.__  
><em>_suatu saat, kamu pasti mengerti._

_Dari yang mencintaimu,__  
><em>**_Park Jimin._**

.

.

**End.**

.

.

Wakwaw ini apa/? Ff aneh bin ajaib nih =_=


End file.
